Thunderstorm
by BeyondShadows16
Summary: It's raining and L is lonely. Lots of Fluff-N-Stuff. LxLight oneshot.


Note from the Author: Just a little something I threw together while studying for my final in Music App. So I guess the song was appropriate. It's also Raining here, so yeah. Lots of fluff-n-stuff, I was just kinda in a sentimental mood. The song featured here is "Lonely Day" by System of a Down, and the other song that inspired this, but didn't quite make it is called "Thunderstorm" by Explode 16. Enjoy and review :)

I watched gloomily as the depressed sky began to cry. Another rainy day. I've always hated rainy days, having no one to share them with, no one to cuddle next to as a particularly loud thunder rolled, no company. I envied a happy couple, as the generously shared an umbrella and a few laughs as the walked down the street, splashing in puddles with their rubber rain boots. I stood up, my chair scraping the ground and breaking the silence that called this room home, unable to sit still any longer. As much as I hated rainy days, I can't bear to let one go by without feeling the cold drops upon my face or watching them bead up, then finally falling off my outstretched finger tips.

"Where are you going, Ryuzaki?" Said the brunette boy, sitting fairly close to me, focusing on his computer screen rather than the wet world outside.

"I'll be around." I replied to Light vaguely, hoping it would detour him from stopping me. Fortunately, he nodded, his eyes holding a slight bit of concern. That was one character flaw Light was cursed with, he was unable to hide his emotions in his eyes, they were practically a window into his mind. Not really waiting for an answer from the younger boy, I walked out of the room and towards the elevator, all the while, staring at my bare feet that would soon feel the cold pavement of the building roof.

I began to ponder my dilemma. Why was it I felt this feeling? This feeling as if an endless pit opened itself up in my stomach. Of course I knew what it was, but why now? Why not earlier? I've been alone my whole life, and why now of all times do I, L, the world's greatest- no, top three greatest detectives, feel lonely? I've never had a reason to feel envious towards others who have company; I've quite enjoyed being alone. It has been a rather peacefully life, free of all the everyday dramas people bring along. So back to the question. Why me? Why now? The sound of the elevator brought me back to my senses as I headed towards the single dimly lit staircase that lead to the roof. A climbed the steps, all to eager to meet the fresh are and rain the awaited me. _Maybe this is it. Maybe I just need some fresh air_! But of course I could see through the lies I told myself. As expected, the air, nor the rain, did nothing for me. Defeated, I began to stare up at the pale, darkening sky, letting the water engulf my body, drenching my clothes and hair. I shivered. _Let me get sick,_ I challenged. Maybe that will keep my mind of this feeling. Again, another lie. Figures, not even a detective can fool himself.

Just as the cold began to become irritating, I heard a radio, looking around, unable to find it's where abouts, I decided to ignore it until it began to sing of my misfortunes.

_"Such a lonely day,_

_And it's mine._

_The most loneliest day of my life._

_Such a lonely day,_

_should be banned._

_It's a day that I can't stand."_

The song was obviously American, as the lyrics were in English, but somehow I felt them aimed towards me. I tried not to listen, but my ears seemed drawn to it. The door behind me creaked open as someone walked out. It was all clear then. Why I felt a sudden urge of loneliness. Why I couldn't repress or mask it, like I could with the rest of my meaningless emotions. This one was basically being dangled in front of my face everyday. Light Yagami looked at me with a confused expression he thought would mask his concern. I had never felt this feeling because I never met someone I felt eligible enough to want as company. Not until now anyways.

"What are you doing?" He called to me, over the downpour and the still playing radio. Not wanting to interrupt the song with my own voice, I placed a hand to my ear, inferring I couldn't hear Light.

"What are you doing?" He repeated. This was actually comical, watching the oh-so-intelligent Light Yagami yell at me. Now if only I could get him out here... I mirrored my previous gesture. Sighing, he finally approached me, getting drenched as well, and repeated his question.

"Pondering my thoughts..." I replied simply, straining to hear the next verses of the strange American song.

"Thoughts on what?"

_"Such a lonely day,_

_Shouldn't exist._

_It's a day that I'll never miss._

_Such a lonely day,_

_And it's mine._

_The most loneliest day of my life."_

"Light," I began, searching for words. "Am I a likeable person to you?"

_"And if you go,_

_I wanna go with you._

_And if you die,_

_I wanna die with you-_

_Take your hand and walk away."_

Light laughed a bit awkwardly. "Well, if you weren't I wouldn't have stayed around this long, now would I, Ryuzaki?"

I looked at Light, his brunette hair now a shade darker than before he walked out into the rain, trying for the first time in my life, to show my emotions through a simple look. I turned my head slightly to sneeze and he came towards me, as if a reflex, and took his jacket off, draping it around my shoulders. He looked at me once more, his eyes understanding. "Come on, Ryuzaki, you're going to catch a cold."

Inside was far more pleasant as the heat began to slowly dry my clothes, but I continued to sneeze and cough as I returned Light's jacket. "Well that was refreshing." I commented through a fit of hacking. Light tossed me a towel, similar to the one on his head. I dried my face a little, still not particularly caring what happened to me. The rain had been a waste. I still felt the sinking, I still could care less if I woke up tomorrow morning, I was still lonely and had obviously failed at the message I attempted to send Light.

"Here, let me help." Light said, picking up the discarded towel and began drying my hair, his touch ever so gentle. I leaned into his hands, my eyelids beginning to get heavy, only to be woken up by another sneeze. Light sat down next to me and I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders. "Are you going to be ok?" Light asked, genuine concern dripping in his voice. I nodded with a sniff, then realized it was his arm around me, but this didn't faze me in the least. I knew of Light's feelings for me. As I had said before, his eyes were bad liars, but obviously he had received my message before. Weights lifted from my chest, and the loneliness seemed to vanish. I now had someone to share laughs with, someone to cuddle with on rainy days, someone to come to after a startling thunder roll. Someone to love.

I smiled, leaning into Light, causing him to blush. "Yeah, I think I'll live."

_"Such a lonely day,_

_And it's mine._

_It's a day that I'm glad I survived."_


End file.
